Aurora Light
Aurora Light (dosłownie światło polarnej zorzy) - jednorożec,ponyfikacja użytkowniczki LilyWolf, prowadzi zakład fryzjerski. Córka Hard Hearta i Fresh Citrus, siostra Peachie Green. Mieszka w Canterlocie. Powstawanie Dopiero niedawno odkryłam Brony Wiki. Nie spodziewałam się, że coś takiego może istnieć i byłam swoim odkryciem mile zaskoczona. Byłam pod wrażeniem pięknych kucyków innych użytkowników i zapragnęłam mieć swoją własną, niepowtarzalną ponysonę. thumb|left|Moja pierwsza ponysonaPierwszym kucykiem była Ribbon Heart. Wysoki, różowy jednorożec, modelka. Jej przeznaczeniem był oczywiście modeling. Ona jednak w małym stopniu mnie odzwierciedlała. Ribbon uwielbiała być w centrum uwagi, a ja wręcz przeciwnie. Stwierdziłam, że Ribb pozostanie kucykiem do rysowania, bo podobał mi się jej wygląd. Ewentualnie Ribbon będzie bohaterką moich komiksów czy opowieści. Następną koncepcją braną pod uwagę zostania ponysoną była Mimi Muffin. Mimi thumb|Druga ponysonabyła ziemskim kucykiem o pomarańczowej sierści, jej znaczkiem była czekoladowa muffinka, na punkcie których miałam wtedy obsesję. Jednak oprócz zamiłowania do babeczek, Mimi nie wydawała mi się wyjątkowa. To nie była wymarzona ponysona, więc nią nie została. thumb|left|Trzecia ponysonaPostanowiłam poeksperymentować ze wszystkimi rasami. Stworzyłam pegaza o imieniu Lavender Cloud. Lavender przypominała mnie trochę bardziej niż inne ponysony. Lavender była trochę nieśmiała, kochała zwierzęta i pisała opowiadania. Do tego była bystra i wiedziała jak sobie z czymś poradzić. Jednak jej przeznaczenie wydawało mi się takie banalne. Kontrolowanie pogody. Czysty banał. Nie Lavender Cloud to nie było to. Powróciłam do jednorożca. Czwartą ponysoną miała być Radiant Belle. thumb|Czwarta ponysonaJaskrawożółty jednorożec o wielkim optymiźmie, który zarażał swoją radością inne kucyki. Radiant była trochę jak Pinkie Pie. Klaczka uwielbiała rozśmieszać innych, inscenizować zabawne scenki i opowiadać dowcipy. Radiant pracowała w kabarecie. Nawet mi się ona podobała bo obie lubiałyśmy się wygłupiać, ale stwierdziłam, że na codzień nie jestem taka całkowicie happy, a poza tym kucyk niemal identyczny jak różowowłosa Pie nie będzie zbyt oryginalny, ani tymbardziej odzwierciedlał autorki. thumb|left|Pierwowzór AuroryI tak o to zbliżamy się do Aurory. Lub raczej jej początkowych wersji. Aura miała być początkowo pomarańczowo-kremowym jednorożcem, cierpiącym na heterochromię co sprawiało, że jej oczy przypominały arbuza. W pierwszym zamyśle jednorożec nie posiadał znaczka, włosy były jaśniejsze i bardziej puszyste a charakter miała mieć zbliżony do Fluttershy z powodu niewinnego wyglądu. Aurora przeszła wiele modyfikacji koloru oczu, ciała i typów fryzury. Jednak po niezliczonej ilości zmian, orzekłam, że Aurora Light będzie jasnoniebieskim jednorożcem o ciemnoniebieskich oczach i ciemnoróżowej grzywie i ogonie z jaśniejszymi pasemkami. Wygląd Sylwetka Aurora jest dość wysokim jednorożcem i jest szczupła oraz zgrabna. Jej zdaniem wygląda zdrowo i przyjemnie dla oka. Czasami Aura cierpi z powodu wysokiego wzrostu, ale zaczęła sobie uświadamiać, że jej wzrost jest jej dużym atutem. Oczy Jednorożka ma ciemnoniebieskie oczy o długich rzęsach. Jej oczy są duże i krystalicznie czyste. Rzęsy są pomalowane tuszem. Włosy (Grzywa i ogon) Grzywa Aurory jest ciemnoróżowa i posiada jedno jaśniejsze pasemko. Fryzura ma grzywkę, która przysłania jedno oko klaczki. Na ucho zaś swobodnie opada jeden kosmyk. Grzywa Aury jest długa i odrobinkę pofalowana. Ogon klaczki jest długi i zdecydowanie bardziej pofalowany od grzywy. Również jest koloru ciemnoróżowego a od wewnętrznej strony posiada jaśniejsze pasemko. Znaczek Znaczkiem Aurory jest różowy grzebień i para srebrnych nożyczek. Znaczek ten symbolizuje to co Aurora lubi robić. Chociaż Aura nie jest do końca obyta z fachem jakim jest fryzjerstwo, stara się doskonalić swoje umiejętności i staje się w tym coraz lepsza. Ubiór thumb|left|Ulubiona sukienka Aurory (Jedna z wielu)Klaczka na codzień nie nosi ubrań. Nie przepada za strojeniem się, ale gdy już ma wyjść na jakąś galę, ważne wydarzenie czy uroczystość, wtedy nie pogardzi elegancką stylizacją. Na ogół zakłada długą, świecącą się różową sukienkę z ciemniejszymi połyskującymi paseczkami. Dobiera do tego fryzurę w postaci eleganckiego koku z podkręconymi końcówkami. Kryształowa Kryształowa Aurora staje się półprzezroczysta i ma bujniejszą grzywę oraz ogon. Grzywa jest fantazyjnie upięta. Nathumb ucho klaczki opada kosmyk, który w tym wydaniu jest mocno polokowany i pofalowany, co więcej jest dłuższy niż w normalnym wyglądzie. Przy końcu jest on związany niebieską gumeczką. Grzywka Aury jest gęściejsza i bardziej pofalowana. Zasłania całe oko klaczki i jej końce zwijają się w loczki. Na czubku głowy jednorożka ma spory kok,spod którego swobodnie zwisa reszta puszczonych luzem kosmyków, których końce się podkręcają. Ogon Aurory również jest gęściejszy. Jego górna część pozostała bez zmian, w połowie widnieją na nim loczki, które im są niżej tym stają się coraz bardziej fantazyjne. Przy samyk dole kończy się grubym kosmykiem. Tym razem Aura ma więcej jasnoróżowych pasemek, zarówno w grzywie jak i ogonie. Nabierają też one innych odcieni i charakterystycznych, kryształowych połysków. Odblaski w oczach przybierają kształt wielokątów. Imię Skoro ustaliłam jak będzie wyglądać moja ponysona, musiałam też wybrać dla niej jakieś imię. Nie chciałam żeby brzmiało zbyt ,,kucykowo ale też żeby nie było dziwne, zbyt wymyślne czy przypominające ludzkie imiona. Bardzo podobały mi się dwuczłonowe imiona i postanowiłam, że mój kucyk takie właśnie będzie nosił. Myślałam żeby w jej imieniu zawrzeć coś związanego z gwiazdami, kosmosem, planetami. Jednak nie chciałam takiego typowego Starcośtam Cosmocośtam. Zaczęłam więc sprawdzać jak po angielsku brzmią zjawiska atmosferyczne. Najbardziej spodobało mi się zorza polarna czyli aurora. Potem zaczęłam szukać drugiego członu imienia i wybrałam światło czyli light. I tak o to powstała Aurora Light czyli światło polarnej zorzy. Życiorys Dzieciństwo thumb|left|108px|Aurora jako źrebięAurora przyszła na świat w jednej z najbardziej ekskluzywnych dzielnicy Canterlotu. Mała klaczka była wychowywana głównie przez i dziadków. Zabiegani rodzice starali się zapewnić córce wszystko co najlepsze, a swoją nieobecność próbowali wynagrodzić kupując drogie prezenty. Jednak mała Aurora miała lepszy kontakt z dziadkami. To pod ich okiem postawiła pierwsze kroki i wypowiedziała pierwsze słowa. Bardziej niż na widok rodziców cieszyła się z widoku prezentów jakie dla niej mieli. Wtedy dziadkowie uświadomili rodzicom, że nie kupią miłości swojej córki. Zanim jednak rodzice zrozumieli swój błąd, Aurora coraz więcej przebywała z dziadkami do tego stopnia, że to ich traktowała jak rodziców. To w końcu oni nauczyli ją liczyć, pisać, rysować. Służyli pomocą i radą, uczyli jazdy na rowerze. Za radą dziadków rodzice przestali zasypywać Aurę prezentami i spędzali z nią więcej czasu. Jej mama postanowiła, że nauczy córkę podstaw gotowania. To je do siebie zbliżyło. Tata zaś zabierał Aurorę na spacery i wycieczki, starał się w niej zaszczepić miłość do natury. Aurora i jej rodzice na nowo zbliżyli się do siebie. Pierwsza szkoła Kiedy Aurora podrosła rodzice zapisali ją do klasycznej szkoły dla jednorożców. Aurora była bardzo podekscytowana pierwszą w swoim życiu szkołą. Pierwszego dnia była mocno przejęta i trochę się stresowała. Obawy były bezpodstawne. Jej nauczycielka okazała się bardzo miła,a klasa do jakiej trafiła klaczka również przypadła jej do gustu. Nauczyciele chwalili Aurę za jej pracowitość i potencjał i pisali jej przyszłość wielkiej czarodziejki o potężnej mocy. Jednak Aurory nie bardzo interesowała magia. Już wtedy klaczka przejawiała zainteresowanie fryzjerstwem, bo zamiast doskonalić swoje magiczne umiejętności wolała zaplatać koleżankom warkocze na przerwach. Nauczyciele szybko to zauważyli i postanowili odbyć rozmowę z rodzicami Aury. Rodzice byli zaskoczeni, nigdy nie widzieli żeby córkę interesowało fryzjerstwo. Nauczyciele zaproponowali żeby w następnej klasie zapisać Aurorę na jakieś zajęcia z tym związane. Dorastanie Aura zaczęła dorastać a jej zapał względem fryzjerstwa wcale nie słabnął. Rodzice próbowali ją przekonać do innego zawodu. Jednak Aurora nie chciała myśleć o żadnym innym zawodzie. Przechodziła pierwsze okrethumb|Aurora wyraża swój bunt eksperymentując ze swoją fryzurąsy buntu i była zła na rodziców, że nie wspierają jej we fryzjerstwie. Klaczka zaczęła się buntować. Przestało jej zależeć na szkole i ocenach, liczyło się dla niej tylko fryzjerstwo. Doskonalila swoje umiejętności, eksperymentowała z różnymi dziwacznymi kolorami i stylami fryzur, wyrażając w ten sposób swój bunt. Po pewnym czasie rodzice zakazali jej wykonywania wszelkich rzeczy związanych z fryzjerstwem dopóki nie poprawi swojej szkolnej sytuacji. Wtedy Aurora wyjechała do dziadków, którzy postanowili nią potrząsnąć. Aura szybko otrzeźwiała i obiecała sobie, że nie wróci do fryzjerstwa póki nie poprawi ocen. Depresja Jednorożka pomna swoich wcześniejszych obietnic nie powróciła do fryzjerstwa do momentu aż jej sytuacja w szkole nie poprawiła się wystarczająco. Jednak po tak długim okresie przerwy, klaczce nie szło już tak dobrze i sprawnie jak dawniej. Zaczęła się gubić i przestała sobie radzić z fryzjerstwem. Wtedy wpadła w depresję. Wiązała z fryzjerstwem swój przyszły znaczek i przyszłość a teraz gdy straciła swój zapał i umiejętności nie wiedziała czym chce się zająć i jaki jest sens jej życia. Wyjście z depresji i pierwsza prawdziwa przyjaźń. Aurora stała się posępna i smutna. Inne kucyki w szkole udawały, że tego nie widzą a nauczyciele nie wiedzieli w jaki sposób dotrzeć do pogrążonej w smutku klaczki. Do klasy dołączyła wtedy nowa klacz. Nieśmiała i zagubiona jednorożka w pierwszej kolejności zagadała do Aurory. Z niewiadomych przyczyn, Aurora poczuła, że tylko temu kucykowi może o wszystkim powiedzieć nie narażając się przy tym na ośmieszenie. Raspberry Fluff, bo tak miała na imię jednorożka wysłuchała historii Aurory i postanowiła wyciągnąć kucyka z depresji. Klaczki szybko znalazły wspólny język i zostały koleżankami. Po pewnym czasie Raspberry udało się wyciągnąć Aurorę z depresji. Między kucykami nawiązała się nić przyjaźni. Aurora wiedziała, że może liczyć na Raspberry, a Raspberry wiedziała, że może liczyć na Aurorę. I tak nawiązała się między nimi prawdziwa przyjaźn. Pierwsza miłość thumb|left|164px|Aurora i TonyAurora dojrzewała także emocjonalnie. Zaczęła się interesować płcią przeciwną. Szczególnym zainteresowaniem obdarzyła pewnego jednorożca imieniem Tony Tattoo. Był to typ buntownika, lubiącego naginać zasady. Aurorze imponowało jego zachowanie, buntowniczy charakter, a także wygląd. Tony był cały wytatuowany i zakładał do tego skórzaną kurtkę z ćwiekami. Aurora również wpadła Tony'emu w oko. Zaczęli się spotykać. Zrodziło się między nimi gorące uczucie. Aurora czuła się bezpiecznie przy swoim ukochanym. Niestety, ale po pewnym czasie ich miłość się wypaliła i rozeszli się. Przeprowadzka thumb|left|Sunflower oferuje pomoc Aurorze i RaspberryAurora stawała się coraz bardziej samodzielna. Marzyła o tym by zrobić karierę fryzjerki i prowadzić jeden z najbardziej ekskluzywnych i cenionych zakładów, najlepiej na Manehattanie. Rodzice odradzali jej przeprowadzki do innego miasta. Martwili się, że Aura jest jeszcze zbyt młoda żeby podejmować samodzielne życie. Jednak klaczka była nieugięta. Wróżyła sobie wielką karierę w wielkim mieście. Chciała nawet zabrać ze sobą Raspberry. Wiedziała, że przyjaciółka chciałaby się kształcić na cukiernika pod okiem prawdziwych mistrzów z Manehattanu. Rasp zgodziła się i razem z Aurorą wyjechały do nowego miasta. Gdy przyjechały na miejsce były oczarowane tą tętniącą życiem metropolią. Niestety pojawił się problem. W większym mieście wszystko było dużo droższe. Aurora była przerażona wysokimi cenami za wynajem pokoju a co dopiero mieszkania. Raspberry martwiła się, że jeśli niczego nie znajdą to będą musiały porzucić marzenia o karierze w wielkim mieście. Wtedy szczęście się do nich uśmiechnęło i spotkały Sunflower, która zaoferowała im pomoc. Aurora była wniebowzięta choć Raspberry obawiała się pomocy od nieznajomej. W końcu jednak dała się przekonać. Sunflower wynajęła im u siebie dwa pokoje wzamian za to, że pomogą jej w kwiaciarni w charakterze pomocnic. Jednym słowem miały odciążyć kucyka wzamian za pokoje. Klaczki miały też szukać sobie zatrudnienia w celu opłacenia czynszu. Kucyki rozpoczęły życie w wielkim mieście. Pierwsza praca thumb|left|Surowa Sharp pomiata AurorąAurora z zapałem szukała pracy gdzie mogłaby pracować chociażby jako stażystka czy zwykła pomocnica. Oczywiście szukała pracy w zawodzie fryzjerskim. Przyjęła ją ceniona w Manehattanie fryzjerka o imieniu Sharp Cut. Aurora miała nadzieję, że imię klaczy nie nawiązuje do jej ostrego charakteru. Niestety, ale właśnie nawiązywało. Szefowa Aury była bardzo ambitna i gdy wyczuwała w którejś z pracownic ostrą konkurencję potrafiła jej życie zmienić w piekło. Niestety, ale Sharp Cut wyczuła zagrożenie swojego autorytetu w osobie Aurory. Postanowiła ją zniszczyć. Krytykowała starania klaczy, krzyczała na nią przy klientach, wpędzała w zakłopotanie, doprowadzała kucyka swoimi docinkami do płaczu. Inne pracownice współczuły Aurorze, ale bały się sprzeciwić klaczy dyktatorce. Aurora miała dosyć. Przez szefową tyrana zaczęła nienawidzić fryzjerstwa. Jednak bała się zwolnić w obawie, że Sharp Cut zniszczy jej reputacje. thumb|Aura traci cierpliwość i mówi szefowej co o niej myśli.W końcu jednak miała dość upokorzeń ze strony szefowej i postanowiła powiedzieć Sharp co myśli o takim traktowaniu. Stanęła również w obronie innych kucyków, którymi tyranka pomiatała. Zaskoczona buntowniczą postawą uległej Aurory, klacz była zszokowana. Nikt wcześniej nie odważył się powiedzieć co o niej myśli. Sharp wyraziła skruchę i nalegała, żeby Aurora została w jej zakładzie. Proponowała jej nawet awans, ale klacz była nieugięta. Wypomniała szefowej, że jej godność została brutalnie zszargana i nie wyobraża sobie dalszej pracy tutaj. Aurora stała się bohaterką wszystkich zastraszonych pracownic. Natomiast Sharp Cut, wciąż zdumiona słowami Aury, zmieniła swoje zachowanie względem podwładnych. Jednorożka odeszła z zakładu Sharp z nadzieją na lepszą pracę i lepszą szefową. Druga, lepsza praca thumb|left|288px|Aurora z nowymi koleżankamiPo odejściu z zakładu Sharp Cut Aurora zaczęła poszukiwać nowego zatrudnienia. Minęło trochę czasu a najęła się w innym zakładzie fryzjerskim. Na jej szczęście prowadziły go dwie sympatyczne klacze: Minty Mousse i Rosy Ray. Kucyki szybko znalazły wspólny język. Minty i Rosy były pod wrażeniem umiejętności fryzjerskich Aurory. Klienci byli zadowoleni, szefowe również a Aura czuła się spełniona. Wreszcie zaczęło jej się układać. Mając w garści szczotkę, grzebień czy nożyczki czuła wielką ekscytację. Bez wątpienia fryzjerstwo było jej konikiem. Oprócz spełnienia swoich marzeń, klaczka często spotykała się z Minty i Rosy. Wszystkie trzy miały podobne poczucie humoru i świetnie się czuły w swoim towarzystwie. Aurora uwielbiała spędzać z nimi czas, a klaczki uwielbiały spędzać czas z Aurą. Klacze widząc postępy jednorożki zdecydowały się ją awansować. Aurora była przeszczęśliwa. Jej reputacja była promienna, zarabiała coraz więcej i wszystko wskazywało na to, że niedługo otworzy własny zakład fryzjerski. Wszystkimi sukcesami dzieliła się z Raspberry a Sunflower mówiła, że już wkrótce wyniesie się na swoje. Był tylko jeden problem... Zerwanie przyjaźni z Raspberry Fluff Tym problemem była zazdrość Raspberry o sukcesy Aurory. Fluff nie udało się jak narazie zdobyć poważania wśród cukierników, ani polepszyć swoich umiejętności. Za każdym razem gdy Aurora chwaliła się jak dobrze jej idzie z fryzjerstwem, Raspberry czuła zazdrość a nawet zawiść. W końcu doszło do ostrej kłótni między kucykami. Aurora na początku puszczała mimo uszu żale przyjaciółki, ale gdy oszalała z zazdrości Rasp zaczęła ją wyzywać od kombinatorek, itp, Aura zaczęła bronić swojej osoby, argumetntując, że swoje sukcesy zawdzięcza ciężkiej pracy, sercu i pasji jaką włożyła w swój fach. Raspberry jednak była już zbyt zazdrosna. Ambicje różowej jednorożki były zbyt chorobliwe, a świadomość, że nie udaje jej się wieść prymu w swoim zawodzie tak jak przyjaciółka doprowadzała ją do obłędu. Fluff miała też żal, że Aura ostatnio więcej czasu spędzała ze swoimi ,,fryzjereczkami'',, ' ''niż z najlepszą przyjaciółką. Klaczka chciała uświadomić Rasp, że posiadanie nowych przyjaciół nie oznacza, że porzuca się starych. Niestety, ale do Raspberry już nic nie docierało. Chorobliwa zazdrość ją zniszczyła. Któregoś razu Aurora dowiedziała się, że Raspberry opuściła dom Sunflower i wróciła do Canterlotu, porzucając marzenia o karierze w wielkim mieście. Aurora dość długo ubolewała nad stratą przyjaciółki. Liczyła, że może kiedyś odnowi przyjaźń z Fluff. Zdobycie znaczka i powrót do Canterlotu Minął kawał czasu a Aurora osiągnęła absolutne mistrzostwo we fryzjerstwie. Przynajmniej tak uważały Minty i Rosy. Aura była trochę niepewna co do swoich umiejętności, jednak gdy zdobyła wreszcie znaczek przestała mieć jakiekolwiek wątpliwości co do swojego talentu. Co więcej nie przypuszczała, że jej praca u klacz ma charakter szkolenia. Minty wraz z Rosy ze szczerą radością wręczyły jej certyfikat ukończenia szkolenia w dziedzinie fryzjerstwo na poziomie mistrzowskim. Aurora była lekko oszołomiona, ale kucyki wyjaśniły jej, że od teraz ma pełne prawo do założenia własnego zakładu fryzjerskiego. Klaczka była wniebowzięta gdy to usłyszała. Zdecydowała, że wróci do rodzimego miasta i tam założy swój zakład. Minty i Rosy próbowały ją namówić do współpracy i przejęcia w 1/3 ich zakładu, ale Aura już postanowiła. W dniu wyjazdu gorąco dziękowała zarówno klaczom jak i Sunflower, która jej udostępniła pokój. Obiecała, że gdy tylko będzie mogła napewno je odwiedzi. Opuszczając wielki Manehattan było jej trochę smutno, ale w głębi człuła, że to najodpowiedniejszy moment na powrót do Canterlotu. Narodziny siostry thumb|326px|Aurora i PeachieKiedy Aurora wróciła do domu czekała ją prawdziwa niespodzianka. Będzie miała siostrę! Z początku Aura była zła, że rodzice nie powiedzieli jej od razu, ale oni tłumaczyli, że nie chcieli jej przeszkadzać w spełnianiu marzeń. Ona wtedy pochwaliła im się certyfikatem i swoimi doświadczeniami oraz oczywiście znaczkiem, który zdobyła. Rodzice byli pod wrażeniem i rozpierała ich duma na myśl o sukcesach córki. Aurora zdecydowała, że poczeka z otwieraniem własnego zakładu do momentu aż jej siostra trochę podrośnie, ponieważ chciała pomóc im w opiece. Po pewnym czasie na świecie pojawiła się Peachie Green. Mała klaczka stała się oczkiem w głowie Aurory. Aura chętnie zajmowała się siostrzyczką, a mała nie widziała świata poza swoją starszą siostrą. Gdy Peachie osiągnęła już wiek źrebięcy, Aurora zdecydowała, że czas otwierać swój zakład. Peachie Green oczywiście chciała siostrze we wszystkim pomagać. Jednorożka studziła jej zapał słowami, że na wszystko przyjdzie czas. Aurorze udało się zarazić siostrę pasją do fryzjerstwa. Peachie cały czas powtarzała, że w przyszłości będzie taką samą, swietną fryzjerką jak jej starsza siostra. No cóż, niewątpliwie Peachie odziedziczyła talent po siostrze. Własny zakład fryzjerski Aurora spełniła swoje marzenie i otworzyła własny zakład fryzjerski. Trochę obawiała się braku klientów, ale okazało się, że fama o fryzjerce mistrzyni rozniosła się po całej Equestrii. Aurora nie spodziewała się takiego zainteresowania ze strony kucyków. O stylizację fryzur prosiła ją cała elita Canterlotu. Rodzice pękali z dumy, a Peachie towarzyszyła siostrze w pracy kiedy mogła. Nosiła szczotki, grzebienie, suszarki. Wszystko byleby tylko pomóc siostrze. Kiedy zakład Aurory zaczął coraz bardziej prosperować, jednorożka zdecydowała się nająć jakieś kucyki do pomocy. Długo się zastanawiała nad wyborem pracowników. Każdy kucyk interesujący się tym zawodem chciał pracować w jej zakładzie. W końcu jednak dokonała wyboru i zatrudniła 4 kucyki do pomocy. Jej krytyczne oko dobrze zdecydowało. Jej podwładni znali się na swoim fachu i przypominali Aurorze ją samą, kiedy najpierw najęła się u Sharp Cut, a potem u Minty Mousse i Rosy Ray. W życiu zawodowym układało jej się jak po maśle. Trochę trudniej było w życiu uczuciowym. Dawne uczucia thumb|left|Aurora i jej ,,inteligentna'' mina po zobaczeniu Tony'egoAurora o mało nie zemdlała gdy zobaczyła kto wchodzi do jej zakładu. Nie mogła thumb|Tony rozbawiony reakcją klaczywprost uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Do środka wszedł Tony Tattoo. Jej dawna miłość z czasów licealnych. Klaczka nie wiedziała jak się zachować. Tony wyprzystojniał. Baardzo wyprzystojniał i minęło trochę czasu zanim Aura zorientowała się, że wpatruje się w ogiera z rozdziawioną buzią i rozszerzonymi oczami. Tony usunął tatuaże z większości ciała, ale ani troche nie odbierało mu to uroku. Ogier z rozbawioną miną wpatrywał się w swoją dawną miłość. Aurora miała wrażenie, że nie może się ruszyć z miejsca. Była tym faktem zaskoczona, bo czy to znaczyło, że jej dawne uczucia względem Tony'ego odżyły? Życie towarzyskie Zakład Aurory dobrze prosperował, ale jej mama zasugerowała jej żeby korzystała też z życia. Przecież nie można żyć tylko pracą. Fresh Citrus wypomniała Aurorze, że ta zamienia się w pracocholiczkę i nie ma żadnych zthumb|132px|Aurora czesze się przed wyjściemnajomych. Aura puściła te słowa mimo uszu. Jednak po pewnym czasie uświadomiła sobie, że nie ma żadnych znajomych, nie licząc Sunflower, Minty i Rosy, ale wszystkie mieszkały w Manehattanie, który znajdował się stosunkowo daleko od Canterlotu. Aura wiedziała, że nie ma sensu fatygować kucyków, żeby jechały taki kawał drogi żeby się z nią spotkać. Co więcej nie utrzymywały ze sobą zbyt poważnych kontaktów. Każda miała swoje życie. Aurora przyznała mamie rację, że rzeczywiście nie ma znajomych. Zażenowana trochę swoim pytaniem zapytała gdzie w Canterlocie jest najlepsze miejsce do poznawania kucyków. Fresh podsunęła jej pomysł pójścia do Złotej Podkowy. Aura zdecydowała, że się tam wybierze. thumb|left|202px|Aurora stara się zapoznać z kucykamiW piątek wieczorem postanowiła wybrać się do niejakiej Złotej Podkowy. Była nieco zestresowana. Wielokrotnie poprawiała fryzurę, żeby dobrze się prezentować i robić dobrą reklamę jej zakładowi. Gdy dotarła na miejsce była lekko speszona, postanowiła jednak przezwyciężyć swój strach i podeszła do trzech sympatycznie wyglądających kucyków. Grupka składała się z Blast, pomarańczowej pegazicy, Purple Perfume, różowego jednorożca i Sweet Pear, niebieskofioletowego kucyka ziemskiego. Kucyki z grzeczności zamieniły z Aurorą parę słów, jednak jej obecność była dla nich nieco krępująca, natomiast Blast zbyt bezpośrednio dawała Aurorze do zrozumienia, że im przeszkadza. Aura odczytała te sygnały pegazicy i postanowiła się wycofać. Usiadła przy pustym stoliku gdy nagle do pomieszczenia weszła Raspberry Fluff... Spotkanie dawnej przyjaciółki thumb|left|168px|Raspberry Fluff po latachWejście Raspberry do Złotej Podkowy wywołało niemałe poruszszenie. Traktowali ją jak celebrytkę, czym Aurora była zaskoczona. Nieśmiało zagaiła kelnerkę, która podeszła do jej stolika o Raspberry. Tamta zrobiła wielkie oczy, ale wyjaśniła klaczy, że Raspberry Fluff to najsłynniejsza cukierniczka w całym Canterlocie. Sprzedaje swoje wyroby dla najważniejszych i najbogatszych kucyków, sama należy do elity Canterlotu oraz jest poważanym i szanowanym kucykiem. Ma status ważnej osobistości a sama jej obecność przyprawia kucyki o dreszcz emocji. Aurora była pod wrażeniem zmiany byłej przyjaciółki. Zastanawiała się nad tym czy Rasp przeszła jej dawna zazdrość, bo jak widać jednorożce wyraźnie się powodziło. Aura wpatrywała się jeszcze przez chwilę w Fluff, gdy nagle ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, a Rasp była wyraźnie zmieszana gdyż ponownie założyła okulary. Aurora zaczęła czuć się niezręcznie w Złotej Podkowie i postanowiła, że najlepiej pójdzie do domu. Była już na zewnątrz gdy nagle poczuła czyjeś kopyto na swoim ciele i aż podskoczyła ze strachu. Kucyk, który ją dotknął to była Raspberry Fluff. Aurora wyjąkała cześć i skierowała się w stronę domu gdy Rasp kazała jej zaczekać i poprosiła o rozmowę. Niebieska klaczka niechętnie zgodziła się. Kucyki poszły na spacer mo mieście i milczały. W końcu Rasp zaczęła rozmowę od przeprosin. Aurora nie kryła swojego zdumienia. Nie spodziewała się, że Rasp kiedykolwiek się do niej ponownie odezwie, a co dopiero wyrazi skruchę. Różowa klacz przeprosiła Aurę za wszystkie wyzwiska jakimi ją kiedyś obrzuciła i wyjaśniła, że zawsze zazdrościła Aurorze wszystkiego, rodziny, talentu, wyglądu, charakteru, a jej sukcesy w Manehattanie przelały czarę goryczy. Mówiła też, że bardzo żałuje zerwania przyjaźni i uświadomiła sobie, że jej zazdrość była bezsensowna i dopóki się jej nie wyzbyła, nie mogła spełniać swoich marzeń gdyż cały czas porównywała się do Aurory. Wyznała jej, że gdy wróciła do Canterlotu zaczęła się realizować jako cukierniczka i przestała Aurze zazdrościć. Udało jej się osiągnąć sukces i była z siebie dumna. Klaczka rzekła również, że gdy Aurora powróciła do Canterlotu i założyła zakład fryzjerski, który od razu zaczął dobrze prosperować, wiele razy zbierała się na odwagę, żeby kiedyś wejść do jej salonu, jednak nigdy nie odważyła się do końca. Raspberry pozbyła się chorobliwych ambicji i zazdrości i chciała ponad wszystko odnowić przyjaźń z Aurą. Ale czy Aurora tego chciała? Przemyślenia Aurory Po szczerej rozmowie z Raspberry Fluff Aurora czuła się lekko zmieszana. Szczególnie po pytaniu Rasp czy mogą się dalej przyjaźnić. Klaczka rozważała zalety i wady ponownej przyjaźni z Fluff. Z jednej strony liczyła na to, że kiedyś odnowią znajomość, ale z drugiej minęło już sporo czasu i niewiadomo czy dalej by się ze sobą dogadywały tak jak kiedyś. Rasp wyraziła skruchę i przeprosiła Aurę, ale co jeśli wcale nie wyzbyła się swojej zazdrości. Być, może jej łagodny charakter był przykrywką dla dawnych demonów zawiści. Niebieska klacz nie była pewna co do odnowienia znajomości z Rasp, ale wiedziała, że nie przekona się o jej intencjach jeśli nie spróbuje. Aura podjęła decyzję: będzie próbować budować przyjaźń z Rasp od nowa, ale będzie uważna i już raczej nic nie będzie między nimi jak kiedyś. Odnowienie przyjaźni z Raspberry Fluff Tak jak podejrzewała Aurora, jej relacje z Rasp były z poczatku dość niezręczne i nie mogły znaleźć wspólnego języka. Aura widziała, że Fluff bardzo się stara i było jej przykro, że nie czuje z nią takiej więzi jak kiedyś. Klaczka chodź próbowała nie umiała odbudować z Raspberry dawnych, przyjaznych relacji. Ich odnowiona przyjaźń była sztuczna. Przyjaźniły się tak naprawdę na siłę z nadzieją, że uda im się jednak poczuć więź między sobą, niestety nic na to nie wskazywało. Obie klaczki zdecydowały, że mogą się kolegować, ale na pewno już nie przyjaźnić. Przynajmniej nie czuły się nie komfortowo gdy mijały się na ulicy i zdawkowo zamieniały ze sobą parę słów i to im wystarczało. Nowa znajomość Aurora wciąż była przygnębiona faktem, że nie ma przyjaciół. Nie udało jej się odnowić relacji z Raspberry i nie poznała nowych kucyków. Jednak pewnego dnia do jej salonu zawitała tryskająca energią i dobrym humorem jednorożka. Klaczka poprosiła o zabieg modelujący i rozświetlający grzywę. Aura zabrała się do pracy. Miło jej się thumb|143px|Juicy Juice przychodzi do salonu Auroryrozmawiało z klientką do tego stopnia, że nieświadomie głupia z frant palnęła czy mogłyby się kiedyś spotkać. Klaczka z zapałem zgodziła się i powiedziała, że z chęcią. Aurora miała nadzieję na nową znajomość. Jednorożka zanim wyszła z salonu zawołała do Aurory, że jakby co to niech szuka jej w Koktajlowym Świecie, jej kawiarence z sokami i koktajlami. Kiedy klientka wyszła aura uświadomiła sobie, że nawet nie zna jej imienia. Nagle spostrzegła, że do lustra jest przyczepiona zielona karteczka z napisem ,, Miło się rozmawiało Auroro, liczę na dalszą znajomość Juicy Juice. Aura odetchnęła z ulgą. Teraz przynajmniej nie zrobi z siebie idiotki pytając o jednorożkę z zielonymi włosami i znaczkiem przedstawiającym arbuz. Zacieśnianie więzi z Juicy Juice thumb|left|162px|Aurora i Juicy świetnie się dogadująAura już następnego dnia po wizycie Juicy w jej salonie postanowiła się z nią spotkać. Poszła do Koktajlowego Świata z nadzieją, że spotka tam klaczkę. Gdy tylko przekroczyła próg kawiarenki, Juice od razu ją rozpoznała. Aurora pomyślała, że zrobi klaczce przyjemność i zamówi jakiś koktajl.Nie minęło 5 minut a jednorożka dostała dużą, wysoką szklankę wypełnioną czerwonym, gęstym płynem. Spróbowała i tak jej posmakował, że wypiła koktajl duszkiem. Niebawem Juice się do niej przysiadła i zaczęły ze sobą rozmawiać. Okazało się, że wiele je łączy. Miały podobne gusta, zainteresowania i podobne poczucie humoru. Świetnie się czuły w swoim towarzystwie. Aurora czuła, że odnalazła bratnią duszę, a Juicy też widziała w Aurorze świetną przyjaciółkę. Klaczki postanowiły utrzymywać stały kontakt. Często się spotykały, odwiedzały w domach, chodziły na zakupy i na imprezy. Aurora cieszyła się, że wreszcie poznała sympatycznego kucyka z którym może spędzać czas. Ich przyjaźń się rozwijała. Klaczki zwierzały się sobie z problemów, sekretów, sukcesów i rozterek. Obie wiedziały, że mogą na siebie liczyć. Czasy teraźniejsze Przyjaźń Aury i Juicy rozwijała się w najlepsze. Aurora cieszyła się, że powiodło jej się w życiu zawodowym jak i towarzyskim. Martwiła się jedynie o swoje życie uczuciowe, ale postanowiła się bardziej skupić na pielęgnowaniu przyjaźni z Juicy i ulepszaniu zakładu. Klaczka stwierdziła, że przyjdzie jeszcze czas żeby poznać jakiegoś wyjątkowego ogiera. Osobowość Szczerość Aura zawsze stara się mówić szczerze i zgodnie z prawdą. W ciągu swojego życia dorobiła się pewnego tiku nerwowego, który zdradza kiedy Aurora próbuje kłamać lub nagiąć prawdę. Jest to mianowicie niespodziewany uśmiech przez zaciśnięte usta. Kiedy ten tik już wystąpi, klaczka nie może zrobić poważnej miny i skupić się na historii, którą zamierzała ubarwić. Dlatego też, Aura stara się być szczerą jednorożką. Nie kłamie, chodź czasem wolała by coś przekoloryzować niż wyłożyć kawę na ławę. Klaczka wie, że jej szczerość działa w dwie różne strony i może być odbierana pozytywnie lub negatywnie. Jeśli ktoś poprosi Aurorę o udzielenie opini, może usłyszeć szczerą, chodź nie zawsze miłą odpowiedź. Uprzejmość Klaczka jest uprzejma i miła w stosunku do innych kucyków. Jednak nie nadużywa swojej życzliwości. Obdarza sympatią tylko tych, którzy jej zdaniem na to zasługują. Dziecinność Aurora kryje się ze swoją dziecinnością, i nie zdradza jej przed innymi kucykami. Aura lubi oglądać bajki, kreskówki i filmy animowane, wciąż śpi z pluszakami, nie potrafi pozbyć się swoich starych zabawek i czasami bawi się nimi. Kiedy ją ktoś denerwuje, lubi się obrażać i przedrzeźniać. Śmieszą ją dziwne i czasami głupie rzeczy. Dostaje tak zwanej głupawki i potrafi się śmiać z tego, że nie rozumie z czego się śmieje. Z pozoru Aurora wygląda na dojrzałego kucyka. Kiedy się ją bliżej pozna, dostrzeże się w niej duże dziecko. Lenistwo Aurora nie jest typem kucyka pracusia. No, może jeśli chodzi o robienie rzeczy, które lubi, to nie ma z tym żadnego problemu. Aczkolwiek ciężko ją zmobilizować do czynności pożytecznych jak np. sprzątanie. Ulubionym zajęciem Aury jest siedzenie w domu. Klaczka jest typem domatorki. Aurora w dni wolne potrafi spać dość długo. Co więcej jest typem śpiocha i gdyby nie budzik, mogłaby przespać nawet cały dzień. Spóźnialstwo Jednorożka nie należy do punktualnych kucyków. W czasach szkolnych nagminnie spóźniała się do szkoły. Zwykle wszystko robi wolno i żeby się wyrobić na jakąś konkretną godzinę, potrzebuje kilku godzin w zapasie w odróżnieniu od innych kucyków. Miłość do zwierząt Aurora zawsze kochała zwierzęta i przez jej dom zawsze przewijały się różne zwierzaki. Jeśli nie zajmowała się akurat swoimi to chodziła dokarmiać bezpańskie koty. Przekonała rodziców do zatrzymania najpierw jednego znalezionego kotka, a kilka lat później drugiego. W rodzinnym domu ma 4 zwierząt: Psa rasy berneński pies pasterski, dwa koty dachowce i królika miniaturkę. Obecnie jest właścicielką kotka o imieniu Frodo. Imię zwierzaka wzięło się stąd, że jest zdeterminowany i ciągle szuka przygód. Bałaganiarstwo Aura nie jest typem czyścioszka. Klaczce nie przeszkadza bałagan i ma ona swoje własne standardy porządku. Kiedy sama siedzi w domu to bajzel w mieszkaniu jej nie przeszkadza, dopóki nie stwierdzi, że jednak trzeba coś ogarnąć, lub gdy spodziewa się gości. Niechętne dzielenie się z innymi Pomimo tego, że Aura nie jest jedynaczką, to klaczka nie za bardzo potrafi się dzielić. Nie widzi niczego fajnego w pożyczaniu ubrań koleżankom i tym podobnych rzecach. A już na pewno ciężko jej przychodzi dzielenie się jedzeniem. Nie przepadanie za dziećmi Tak jak inni uważają, że dzieci (zwłaszcza te najmłodsze) są słodkie i urocze, tak Aura przejawia niechęć do nich. Jej zdaniem nie ma nic rozczulającego w bobasach i unika przebywania z nimi. Nie ukrywa swojej antypatii do dzieci i często reaguje zgorszeniem na ich widok. Jej zdaniem to małe zwierzątka są urocze i rozczulające, a dzieci obrzydliwe i irytujące. Tyczy się to obcych dzieci, chociaż kiedy jej siostra Peachie Green była niemowlęciem, Aura również okazywała jej niechęć. Zaczęła ją akceptować dopiero kiedy klaczka podrosła. Nie podążanie za modą Aura nigdy nie podążała za modą żeby się wylansować. Denerwuje ją też używanie durnego slangu. Szczególnie dlatego, że większość nawet nie ma pojęcia jakich słów używa. Klaczka załamuje ręce nad głupimi trendami, szczególnie tymi wyznaczającymi piękno czy popularność i wartościowość kucyka. Nieśmiałość Aura jest trochę nieśmiałym kucykiem, ale szybko rozwija nowe znajomości. Kiedy znajdzie kogoś z kim chce się poznać bliżej, wtedy szybko się otwiera by sprawdzić czy jej charakter jest akceptowany przez drugiego kucyka i czy może dalej kontynuować tą znajomość. Poczucie humoru Aurorę śmieszy wiele rzeczy. Klaczka chętnie rozśmiesza innych, opowiadając chociażby zabawne żarty. Ma czasami dość osobliwe poczucie humoru, ale inne kucyki uważają ją za zabawną. Dystans do siebie Aura ma do siebie spory dystans. Nie obraża się kiedy ktoś wytyka jej błędy czy wady i często obraca to w żart. Kreatywność Jednorożka jest wyjątkowo kreatywna. Cechuje się sporą wyobraźnią i szybko wpadają jej do głowy różne pomysły. Czasami przychodzą jej do głowy pomysły na powieści, piosenki, ale i tak swoją kreatywność wykorzystuje głównie we fryzjerstwie. Fobie i lęki *'Arachnofobia - '''Aurora wydaje z siebie krzyk przerażenia nawet na widok małego pająka. Co więcej zaczyna wtedy panicznie uciekać i potrafi nie wchodzić nawet przez kilkanaście minut do pomieszczenia w którym zobaczyła pająka. *'Lekki lęk przed wodą - 'Chociaż Aura umie pływać to wciąż czuje się niepewnie w głębokiej wodzie, kiedy nie dotyka dna. *'Lęk przed duchami - '''Pomimo tego, że Aura boi się duchów to z czystej ciekawości lubi oglądać filmiki na których rzekomo pojawiają się te zjawy. Coś o Aurze Equestria Girls thumb|left|330px|Juicy przytula Aurorę na szkolnym korytarzuW seri filmów EQ, Aurora jest postacią poboczną i nie wiele wnosi do fabuły. W Canterlot High jest dobrą uczennicą i zdolną stylistką fryzur. Pasjonuje się fryzjerstwem ( jak jej kucykowy odpowiednik) i robi fryzury większości dziewczyn w szkole. Ludzka wersja Aurory ubiera się tak żeby nie rzucać się w oczy, kiedy to nie jest konieczne. Na codzień Aura zakłada różową bluzkę z nadrukiem swojego znaczka i czarnym paskiem w talii, czarne, przecierane spodnie i różowe botki na obcasie z zapięciami. Na imprezę nosi taką samą sukienkę jak w kucykowej wersji, z tym, że dodatkowo zakłada różowe szpilki i ozdabia nadgarstki różowymi bransoletkami. W filmie Rainbow Rocks, Aurora jak większość uczniów bierze udział w bitwie kapel razem z Juicy Juice. Jej sceniczne ubranie składa się z czarnej, świecącej, postrzępionej koszulki z różową gwiazdką, jasnoróżowej bluzki, czarnej spódnicy z wszytym niebieskim materiałem w gwiazdki u góry i ciemnoróżowym u dołu. Ma też na sobie różowo-niebieskie rajstopy w czarne paski. Jej buty to różowe kozaki na platformie w kolce, obwieńczone czarnymi obręczami z niebieskimi ćwiekami. Jako ozdób, Aura użyła dwóch różowych pasków w talii, obróżki na szyi, różowych bransoletek, rękawiczek bez palców i czarnych kolczyków kolców. Fryzura Aurory jest upięta w wysoką kitkę i fantazyjnie pofalowana. Posiada dwa niebieskie pasemka w paski. W serii Rockin Hairstyle ma na sobie niebieską koszulkę, a na to narzuconą ciemniejszą kamizelkę z guziczkami. Aura zakłada też trójkolorową spódnicę, różowe podkolanówki i niebieskie botki na obcasie. Jej dodatki ograniczają się do niebieskiej bransoletki na jednej ręce. Fryzura Aury jest zrobiona na kształt wielkiej i pocieniowanej kitki. Grzywka jest bardzo gęsta i zakrywa całe oko. Aurora Light w różnych seriach Magia thumb|left|Aura lewituje przyrządy fryzjerskieAurora opiera swoją magię na czynnościach fryzjerskich jak czesanie, obcinanie, kręcenie, prostowanie itp. W połączeniu z kunsztem fryzjerskich umiejętności, klaczce łatwo przychodzi robienie różnych fryzur. Jako jednorożec Aura nie zna zbyt wielu zaklęć i jej magia ma charakter podstawowy. Nie równa się z umiejętnościami innych czarowników. Jak u większości jednorożców, jej magia służy głównie do lewitowania przedmiotów. Aura rogu klaczki przybiera kolor ciemnoniebieski, zgodnie z kolorem oczu. Jej aura ma dość ciemny odcień i w większości zakrywa lewitujące przedmioty. Rodzina thumb|left|Rodzice Aurory i PeachieAurora jak na dorosłą klacz przystało, mieszka sama. Z rodzicami ma dobry kontakt, jednakże uważa, że powinni jej dać więcej swobody i przestać wtrącać się w jej prywatne życie. Lepszy kontakt ma z mamą Fresh Citrus. Traktuje ją jak przyjaciółkę i wie, że może się ze wszystkiego zwierzyć i zawsze na nią liczyć. Czasami ma jednak wrażenie, że Fresh dalej traktuje ją jak małe dziecko co jest dla Aury niezwykle krępujące. Mama troszczy się o córkę i martwi się o życie towarzyskie Aurory i te uczuciowe, z tego powodu jest częstym gościem w jej domu na tak zwanej kontroli, z czego Aurora nie jest zadowolona, ale głupio jej to przyznać Fresh, która chce dla niej jak najlepiej. Z tatą ma nieco słabszy kontakt. Hard Heart jest dość zapracowanym jednorożcem, być może po nim córka odziedziczyła skłonności do pracoholizmu. Jednak dogadują się całkiem dobrze. Aurora lubi spacerować z tatą po okolicy, gdyż wędrówki to jedna z rzeczy, która łączy klaczkę i jej tatę. Hard zaszczepił w niej miłość do natury już w czasach źrebięcych. Wydawałoby się, że najlepszy kontakt ma z młodszą siostrą Peachie Green. Młoda klaczka często odwiedza siostrę w jej zakładzie i pomaga Aurze najwięcej jak się da. Chociaż Aura i Peachie są sobie dość bliskie, to ich relacje nie są aż tak zażyłe jak u Applejack i Applebloom. Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników